My little brother
by sanmitamaya
Summary: -Oneshot-As the he sees the sunset before him, Itachi finds himself recollecting the memories of his brother. Set on the day orochimaru died, the strange sunset makes him think of Sasuke. My 1st fanfic, so Plz R


_I dont own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. If I did, then I would have beaten up Sasuke for being an emo and Kakashi for being a pervert._

_Unfortunately I cant. -_**sigh-**

_Anyways, here is my first fanfic. I am not sure how is it, so plz plz plz do some R&R._

_Plot info:- The plot is set on the day when Sasuke killed orochimaru._

**My little brother...**

Itachi saw the setting sun, and as he did so, his mind started getting flooded by weird thoughts. Well at least he found them weird. He shook his head. No. There is no such thing as intution. I am just tired. A good sleep will get my mind off this....wait! Did he just think of sleeping? An S-rank missing nin like him cant sleep, especially when you have a brother who has vowed to kill him for killing his own clan.

Itachi looked towards the sunset again. The red colour etched all over the sky at one end, and a hint of navy on the other, showing that night is soon to fall. The red colour of sun reminded him of sharingan, then his clan, and finally his mind again drifted towards his little brother, Sasuke. Of all his clan members, even Shisue could not get the same position in his heart as Sasuke did. He was always trying. Trying to earn respect in his elders' eyes, trying to be equal to his big brother, trying to show he matters, and above all, trying to remain cheerful and encouraging for him. The only thing that mattered Itachi more than Konoha was Sasuke.

He started remembering of the time in Konoha, time when his world shattered.

It was an ordeal for him to kill Shisue, but he needed that power. To protect his village and its people. To protect his family, to protect his brother. He knew, Madara was back in action and will never loose a chance to take revenge from Konoha for his humiliation, and Uchiha for defying him. So he sacrificed his best mate.

Even though he had braced himself, he couldnt take when all the elders surrounded the house, and asking him about Shisue's murder. He couldnt tell them, why he killed him. He didnt let out any emotion. But things went out of hand, and he activated his bloodline, the accursed mangekyou sharingan. But then. He saw sasuke through the corner of his eye, frightened. He immediately swallowed his pride, the last thing he wanted was Sasuke to decide that he was frightened of Itachi.

But fate had something else for him. Imagine his shock, when he came to know about the coup Uchihas planned. His mind went blank on the information. How? The Uchihas were already Konoha's well respected clans. What did they need? They already had everything. This coup might as well lead to a huge bloodshed. Dont they realize that? Or are they planning to turn blind on the deaths of their fellow shinobis? He kept thinking of what to do. Confusion, anger, fear, so many emotions racked his head, and he couldnt figure what should he do.

He had to decide. He played double agent without knowing why it was necessary, and now he had the answer, and a dilemma. He had already tried to convince his father against the coup and failed, so that wasn't an option. He couldnt pass the job to someone else, he was the only one who could fulfil what the Konoha elders wanted. But he couldnt do it. Not because his clan was his family. He knew his clan deserved for wanting more than they should have. But because killing his clan meant killing Sasuke, and other small children, who had nothing to do with this mishap.

Finally, he had his decision. He simply could not let the Uchiha's proceed. He will kill them all with the weapon he aquired to protect them. If he let the things as they were, Sasuke might as well become corrupted for power, along with other children, just like their parents were. He will do the judgement, avoid a brutal end for his brother. He will protect Konoha and the Hokage.

Then the night of the massacre arrived. He killed them, first proceeding silently, but as the bodies fell, the others in compound became alert. So some attacked him, while most of the women and children ran for their life. Killing his family pained him, but he kept his emotions aside and proceeded with the mission. Finally he reached the head family's house and braced himself. He cant turn back now. He must finish this. He must kill his parents, and Sasuke. His heart ached. He wanted to run away far. But his love for his villaged reminded him that if he backed off, many others might have to see their families gone like he is now. He must do it. He must kill them. And he did kill his parents both at same time, and proceeded to find Sasuke, blade clutched in his hand. He was determined, and he thought that it would not falter. Then he heard somebody running on the road, and knew who that person was.

Sasuke.....

As soon as he saw him, he couldn't understand whether he should curse or laugh at his fate. He simply couldn't do it. Not to Sasuke. He watched as Sasuke ran away from him, fear of being killed evident on his face. He tried to think that Sasuke was just like other clan members and thus treated the same too. But all in vain. He simply couldn't kill him. No. His brother wasn't power hungry, he would never take power with force, but he wishes to earn it. He deserves living, he isn't like others. He is his little brother....

He knew he had failed his clan and his village. He must be punished. And he knew exactly who will do that. The one who he knew will hate him above all for making him alone, and that boy was standing right in front of him.

"_no its a lie, this isnt how my nii-san is", _Sasuke screamed.

" _I played the role of older brother you wanted...to test your capacity. The one who will test my capacity...You have that potential.",_**The potential to finally help me atone my sins.**

" _You thought of me as unpleasant and hated me."_, **And I loved you so much that I can not bring myself to even touch you right now, let alone kill.**

"_You have always wanted to surpass me. Thats why I am letting you live. For my sake." _** Yes, please for my sake, become strong, and punish me for what I did, for my selfishness.**

"_You also have a potential to activate mangekyou sharingan. But it comes with a price..." _**Please do not go after that power recklessly brother, its inhuman, insane. Its power is something your gentle heart wont be able to handle, not after you have now gone through so much. I dont want to tell you, but I dont have a choice, I want you to be satisfied that you were equal and stronger to me when we fight, then only my sins will be washed away.**

"_If you activate it, there will be a reason to let you live. But now, you aren't even worth killing. Foolish little brother."_

"_If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live a loathsome life... run away, and cling to your life. And when you have the same eyes as me, come before me."_

His heart had ached when he spoke those words, and he felt himself near crying when he saw Sasuke's face. He turned around, wishing to go away as soon as he could. But then as he saw crimson in Sasuke's eyes, he stopped. Sasuke achieved shaingan! With his bloodline activated, Sasuke ran towards Itachi, trying to fight him, but failed and landed on ground. Itachi whirled around, but not before a tear he held so long dropped on his cheeks, and went to Hokage tower.....

"...Itachi, Itachi.....are you ok?", a voice he recognized as Kisame's snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Itachi, you seemed dazed, is something wrong?"

"No, just old memories."

"Itachi, just whats up with you. You keep on spacing out...."

"I told you Kisame, and I won't repeat. Its nothing"

Kisame understood that the discussion has to be closed.

"By the way Itachi, the sunset is strange today. It seemes, much more blood red, doesn't it"

"Yes, it does"

Silence

"I also wanted to tell you another thing"

"What, Kisame?"

"It seems we are really near to the snake's hideout"

"Orochimaru?"

"Yes, I sensed his chakra near the river, and your brother's as well"

"Hmm, I know my foolish little brother had gone to the snake to get his power"

"No thats not enough, I think, they were fighting. Not training, as I could tell by chakra levels that it was a life and death battle. And suddenly, Orochimaru's chakra vanished."

"What? You mean Orochimaru is dead? By Sasuke's hands?"

"Yes. I think so. But we can't confirm it."

So his intution was correct! That sunset made him think that something was on with Sasuke, something that would change his future. Itachi couldn't understand why he couldn't confirm the news when they were near that hideout.

"Why? We.."

"Pein has called, something to do with eight tails and nine tails"

Itachi frowned, but he couldn't say anything. He knew going against Pein's orders would mean instant death, something he didn't want by any other hand except Sasuke's. He was relieved that his little brother was not in that snake's hands anymore. And he knew that the time was coming, soon. By killing Orochimaru, Sasuke's next target would be him, he was sure of that. He laughed inwardly, Sasuke was turning into the same type of person as his clan people were, a power hungry moron. He didn't want him to become that, and yet he was the one who is responsible for tainting his brother's personality.

"Itachi...you are spacing out again!!!"

"Huh? No. I was thinking about..."

"About your little brother?" Kisame said, amused.

"What? NO! I was thinking about what Pein has got to say to us"

Kisame shrugged,"If you insist. But I must say, your brother has turned really stronger than before we met him, maybe as strong as you right now. I can say that not just because he seems to have killed orochimaru, but also his chakra levels told me how strong he has turned. You better watch out for that little brat"

Itachi shot him a glare that said mind-your-own-business and then replied,"I dont care a damn about him. He can never even leave a scratch on me"

But inside, Itachi was truly happy....his brother has finally accomplished his dream. He now can stand against him. He now was waiting eagerly for finally confronting him in a battle that would help him to be free of his burdens. " I know I made you suffer, but I love you Sasuke, and am proud of you. I know it wasn't supposed to be like this, but it has to be. But I hope that some day, you will remember me again as my big brother with love.....**my little brother...**"

_So how was it? Good, ok, bad....plz tell._

_I wished it to be set on day when Sasuke killed orochimaru. It was something I knew Itachi would be proud of._

_Plz tell me if you found any mistakes in any aspect of fanfic.....let it be grammar, spelling, the plot, anything. And plz R&R...._

_-Sanmitamaya_


End file.
